


Can't You See My Faults?

by JammiDodger67



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammiDodger67/pseuds/JammiDodger67
Summary: You just moved into your new apartment.You thought you were not going to make any new friends, the move was really just for a change of scenery and so youwere closer to your new job at the FBI.You thought you'd end up being single forever really, until you met your neighbor...





	Can't You See My Faults?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, im going to be continuing my other fanfictions too pretty soon i just felt really stressed recently and i thought writing might help a little. This new fanfiction is something i have been planning for a while so hopefully all goes well, this is my first [character] x reader sort of thing so bare with me with getting out new and exciting chapters. I hope you all like this first short ish chapter!!!

**~** Old friends pass away, new friends appear.  
It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives.  
The important think is to make it meaningful:   
a meaningful friend - or a  
meaningful day. **~**

**\- Dalai Lama**

 

You had just moved into a new apartment for a change of scenery. You hadn't expected to meet someone as special as Dr. Spencer Reid.

Your new neighbor..

You were just reaching for your keys in your  
bag to unlock your apartment door when you hear   
an unfamiliar voice from behind you

"Hello"

  
You turned around to see a tall, slightly lanky man.  
He was attractive, he had messy hair and a strong jawline.  
You found yourself gazing into his hazel eyes, he was dressed in  
caudroys and a spotty blue shirt with a navy blue sweater vest and a matching   
blue tie.

"Oh Hello, do you live here?" You pointed towards the   
door for the apartment next to yours. You also went  
to shake his hand but he just looked at your hand weirdly.

  
"Umm.. The number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering, it's   
actually safer to kiss.But yes, yes actually I do live here, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid " You thought  
this was a weird but logical reason not to shake your hand. You also noticed him looking at   
you in the same way you looked at him earlier when you were admiring his looks.

"Hi Dr. Reid, im Y/N, I just live next  
to your apartment actually.. I guess we're neighbors  
then" He was listening to you with all his attention,  
despite your awkwardness.

"Please call me Spencer, the Doctor title makes   
my name sound too formal." You made a mental note of  
the fact he wanted to be on a first name basis with you.

"Oh Okay. Ummm... I was just about to go in my apartment   
to make some tea, it'd feel a little rude to   
just stop this conversation so abruptly, care to join me?"  
He did seem like a nice person, you felt like you should get to know  
him better at least.

You opened your apartment door to let him in, when you were in  
you turned on the kettle and got two cups out of the cupboard and placed  
a couple tea bags into them. He seemed a little   
awkward, but you guessed it was just being in someone else's apartment  
that made him feel that way. Once the water was boiled you poured it   
into the cups.

"So how long have you lived here?" You asked politely.

"Over a year now, I used to live on the other side of town   
but I needed a change of scenery and it's closer to where I work anyway so it's a lot better really!"  
He said taking a seat at the table in the room.

"I'm the same, I've only just moved in but I needed a change from where i used to live and I'm starting  
a new job that's near here" You were quite happy that the two   
of you were similar in some ways.

"Where are you starting work at? If you dont mind me asking"

"I'm just starting at the FBI as an analyst, I am slightly nervous but   
I've had the proper training so I should be fine!" As you asked this you   
finished pouring the milk into the cups for the tea and you passed the cup over to   
Spencer.

"Oh what a coincidence, I work for the FBI too as an analyst. BAU to be exact" Surprise hit you and   
you were also immensely happy that you were going to see him at work.

"Oh I should probably ask, what are you a doctor of exactly?" You asked.

"Well I have 3 PhDs in Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering. I also have BAs in Pyschology and Sociology"  
Wow. You thought, he's special.

"That's really amazing! You know it would be nice to hang out some more,  
if you like books maybe we could talk about our favourite books sometime. Just an idea really  
but i think you're a really wonderful person" He seemed surprised by your proposal to talk more,  
maybe he wasn't expecting someone to find him fascinating.

But he really is fascinating.

"Yeah... Yeah I'd like that actually!" He said this while  
looking into your eyes, not breaking eye contact and you both found youselves  
blushing furiously.

"You should probably get going, wouldn't want to keep you here too late, talk to you tomorrow  
yeah? I'll give you my phone number so you can get in contact with me if you  
need to whenever im not at home" You passed him a piece of paper with your number on and he stood up, you noticed him   
getting closer to you and he brought you into a warm embrace

"Thankyou Y/N. You're different from other people, you haven't found me weird" He whispered.  
You found your heart filling with warmth and the comfort of knowing you have met someone so amazing and smart, now hugging you  
for much longer than the regular person would. But you didn't mind at all.

When you stopped hugging you opened the door to let him out your apartment, you both had a look of sadness as he left  
but the two of you knew you'd see each other again...

 


End file.
